Life at Hogwarts
by DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: One-shots about everyones life at Hogwarts, from the Marauder Era to Harry's Era to Rose Weasleys Era. Please rate a review, occasional swears nothing too bad. Thats why it's T. No slash and yeah. Reggie and Friend
1. Chapter 1 : Reggie and Friend

**A/N: Hello, so I've gone for some Harry Potter Fan Fiction since I love HP in all it's forms! Anyway I've become slightly obessed with Regulus Black! He's just so cool and unique and unheard of like the rebelious little guy who no one knows about because he didn't want attention, umm off topic. Anywho, I know Regulus is kinda OCC in this one and so is Severus and I think everyone but meh. On with the oneshot thing! Read and Review thanks!**

* * *

Sirius Black was leaning against the rough stone walls of Hogwarts hallways when he heard them walking swiftly down the halls. Regulus Black, his brother unfortunately, and his friend Severus Snape, the latter of the two arguing a certain point furiously while the former just gazed ahead with barely concealed annoyance, were pounding down the halls.

Curious he and his closet friend, James Potter or Prongs as he called him, slunk back into the shadows, Sirius wanting a look into his brother's life with his friends while Sirius himself wasn't knowingly around and James just for some dirt on Snivellus.

As everyone in the room had predicted (bar Severus) Regulus soon snapped.

"Severus, will you Shut UP!" Regulus exclaimed rubbing his temple, "I will not break up with Gina because you're jealous of me, if you want a girlfriend so badly go and get one!"

Regulus turned to grin at Severus false pity etched into his face, "Oh that's right you can't get one can you?" Severus lunged at Regulus who side stepped and chuckled with mirth.

"Maybe you should take a shower?" He suggested innocently, then seeing the murderous look now settling onto Severus' face, he turned on his heel and sprinted down the hallways, roaring with laughter as Severus chased him shouting curses.

"I will curse you till you wish you'd never been born!" Severus screamed while Regulus continued to laugh.

"You wish your greasiness!" He shouted back.

Sirius turned to James in astonishment, "He has a sense of humour?"

"Seems so" James replied, a smirk settled onto his face.

Just as Sirius was about to reply a loud thump was heard followed by some very colourful swears.

"Son of a bitch" Regulus yelled, while they heard Severus laughing.

"You ran – straight – into a – wall!" Severus managed to choke out between his laughter.

"Shut up, at least I looked cool doing so." Regulus retorted.

"Oh yes, the amazing wall slamming Regulus! I can see the posters now!" Severus proclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh shut up already, I've got to go. Gina wants to meet in the regular place." Regulus said chuckling, Sirius raised his eyebrows.

The two Slytherin's voices disappeared along with their footsteps and James let out a bark of laughter.

"Sirius, if your brother acted like that all the time, I think he might've made a decent Marauder."


	2. Houses

**A/N: A kind of beginning for an AU story I think...bit to long for a drabble, bit to short for a prolouge, way too long for a discription...meh, I liked it...**

**Words : 150 (:P see)**

**Genre : Don't know tell me if you do...**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K Rowlings.**

* * *

Regulus sat on the old wooden stool and had the hat placed on his head, it felt it quickly sift through his emotions, memories and outlook for the future, his thoughts, quires and home life, everything.

The hat then spoke to him, "I see, you'll fit well enough in Slytherin or Ravenclaw but would to ultimately well in Gryffindor. I'm offering you a chance I give only few students' every century so choose wisely, which house to you wish to be in, Regulus Black?"

Regulus thought over his choices, in Slytherin he would make his parents, cousins, Aunts and Uncles happy while he would make his Brother Sirius angry. But if he was placed in Gryffindor he would be redeemed in his brother's eyes while he was to be scorned upon by the remanets of his family. So Regulus settled on the one thing that would annoy everyone.

"Ravenclaw please."


End file.
